Por la eternidad
by MadisonBraginski
Summary: -Como funciona eso, entonces? –pregunto Inna- ¿Cómo se vuelve a encontrar a la gente? -Lo único que se es que atraemos a las personas que hemos amado antes -¿Tu y yo nos hemos encontrado en cada vida? -Ojalá fuera así de fácil, siempre te busco en cada vida, pero no siempre te encuentro, y a veces te encuentro muy tarde ¡Basado en el libro eternos!
1. Prologo

_Madison, una joven de 24 años aproximadamente, ojos azules, cabello rubio y corto, tez caucásica y de no tanta estatura dibujaba tranquilamente un hermoso paisaje de Roma, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo._

_-Llegaste –Sonrio Madison cálidamente-_

_-¿Me esperaste mucho? –Pregunto el-_

_-Ya he esperado una eternidad por ti, ¿Crees que unas horas harian la diferencia Christian?_

_-Si tienes razón…nada que ver –Se rio el-_

_Madison y el se miraron, Christian era un joven de 25 años, su piel era blanca, de ojos azul verdoso, cabello café y alto._

_-Venga…vamos a divertirnos, ya luego te dejare acabar con ese dibujo tuyo_

_Y Madison sonrio complacida, después de eso, solo hubo un destello blanco._


	2. Capitulo 1: Visiones

1

Desperto confundida e incomoda, se sento y se vio en una incomoda banca de piedra, miro a los alrededores hasta encontrarse con sus dos amigos, Armin y Alexy Valentine, dos gemelos que eran sus únicos amigos desde que tenia memoria, Alexy estaba al parecer dormido, pues una revista de modas estaba encima de su cara, cubriéndolo del sol, en cambio Armin estaba jugando con su PSP, pero por un momento se despego del juego y la miro.

-Oh, ya despertaste Inna –Dijo Armin con seriedad-

Inna Wilde, era su nombre completo, ella tenia cabello negro y considerablemente largo, ojos azul hielo, tez caucásica y era bastante "pequeña" pues su altura tampoco era mucha.

-¿Qué hora es Armin?

-Pues…no pasan de las 3

-Genial, al menos me desperté a tiempo –Dijo Inna con una sonrisa- Y Alexy ¿Cuando se durmió?

-Hace no mucho tiempo, se aburrio y termino durmiéndose, al parecer le hace mucha falta que hablen entre ustedes de vestidos y esas cosas…

-Pero que cosas dices, deberías hablar mas con tu hermano

-Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso –Hizo una mueca de desesperación- Oye ¿Jugamos? Estoy un poco aburrido de jugar solo juegos arcade y necesito un segundo player y se que tu eres la mas indicada para eso –Sonrio ampliamente-

-Me encantaría Armin, pero tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Otra vez tu abuela?

-Sabes lo que piensa –Dijo Inna arqueando una ceja enojada- Mañana jugamos todo lo que quieras ¿Esta bien?

-¡Claro! Pero lleva palomitas, que será una noche larga

Inna fue y beso la mejilla de Armin, el cual se sonrojo levemente, y también beso la de Alexy, a pesar de que este siguiera durmiendo y se dirigio a su casa.

-¿¡Donde estabas jovencita!? –Le grito su abuela, Natalie-

-Con mis amigos, ¿O es que también me vas a prohibir eso? –Le contesto Inna arrogante-

-¡Que no se te olvide que esta es mi casa y estas son mis reglas!

-Si, ya escuche ese discurso muchas veces, asi que no es necesario que digas mas

-¡Ve a tu cita ahora mismo! El Sr. Farres no tiene que estar esperando a jovencitas impuntuales como tu

-Si ya voy…

Inna subio las escaleras se arreglo lo mas posible, para después ir con Farres, su psicólogo y eso hizo, en cuanto termino se fue a verle.

El consultorio del Sr. Farres no era tan grande y mucho menos tan lujoso, era un pequeño cuarto, con un sillón para tres personas, un escritorio con una computadora, casilleros donde se archivaba información de otros pacientes que estaban en terapia y mas cosas por el estilo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas mi niña?

A Inna no le agradaba mucho que el le llamara asi, pero intentaba no ser grosera con el.

-Bien supongo

-¿Ya no tienes visiones?

-No –Mintio-

-Eso es un progreso, me alegra que lo consiguiéramos, te libraras de mi después de tantos años

Inna tenia visiones de una persona llamada Madison y un chico llamado Christian, sin embargo nunca en su vida los había visto y de pequeña solia decir que Madison era ella en su vida pasada, por lo cual la mandaron con Farres a terapia para olvidar todas las visiones.

-¿Solo me dijo que viniera aquí para hablar de ese progreso?

-Bueno si y no, como sabes estas apunto de salir de esta ciudad y a meterte en una Universidad lejana, asi que es mi trabajo ver si ya estas bien para eso, pero dices que ya no vez esas cosas, asi que creo que esta todo bien ¿No es asi? –Dijo eso y la miro atentamente-

-Si, asi es

-Pero bueno, entonces creo que tienes luz verde, hasta la próxima Inna

-Hasta luego

Inna salio un poco calmada del consultorio, pero una vez afuera salio disparada, no podía decirle de su ultima visión y además no tenia nada de malo, pues se le había escapado, y ¿Qué de malo podía tener? Solo era una visión…

O eso creía ella…

Continuara…


End file.
